


Goddess

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has no idea how he ended up dating Carmen but he's also got no idea that he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeraparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraparker/gifts).



Jo had no idea how he ended up Carmen Jordá's boyfriend, she was completely out of his league, and not just looks wise. She was funny and interesting, knew what she wanted and didn't let people push her around.

Carmen was the exact opposite to him, and yet she'd made it perfectly clear that she wanted him.

Which was why he was in her room, in her bed, naked, and eating her out. Because she'd asked him to.

Jo was awkwardly positioned, his legs were hanging off the bed and his cock was trapped against the sheets, but he didn't care, it was worth it. Just the taste of Carmen had him rock hard and he was in danger of coming before she did.

"Don't come yet." Carmen's voice went straight to his cock. It was like she could read his mind, knew what got him going, and being told what to do was so hot. Made a change from all his other relationships, they always expected him to be in charge, give the orders, even when he had no idea what they wanted and they wouldn't tell him.

Jo took a deep breath, his tongue teasing at her clit, she was so wet and he could taste her arousal. His nose nuzzled against her hair, soft and delicate. Jo traced the velvety skin of her folds, feeling her breathing quicken as he did it. Carmen ran her fingers through his hair, twisting at his curls as she came, back arching off the bed as her muscles fluttered, Jo's head clamped in place by her hands. He rutted against the bed, leaving a sticky mess as Carmen writhed, oversensitive from her orgasm.

He rested his head against her thigh, trying to catch his breath as she lay panting when he heard the sound of the hotel door clicking open. Was it her manager? Team personnel wondering where she'd got to?

Jo froze, waiting for Carmen to do something, tell them that she was busy, or naked. But she didn't say a word. There was the sound of footsteps, Jo couldn't bear to look up, if he kept his head down at least they wouldn't see him blush.

"Wouldn't have thought he was your type." The unmistakable voice of Nico Hülkenberg. What was he doing here?

Jo looked at Carmen, hoping for an explanation but all he saw was the grin on her face. He saw Nico out the corner of his eye, smirk on his face, enjoying the scene laid out in front of him.

"Did you think we were exclusive?" Carmen's smile grew. "That's cute." Jo heard Nico laugh, and he wanted to crawl away and hide. He had no illusions that he and Carmen were just friends with benefits, but he thought that she'd at least wait until he left before inviting Nico over.

Jo tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. He started at her with his head tilted, confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong? Don't you like to share?" Carmen ran her fingers through his hair, it was calming but Jo wasn't going to fully relax until he knew what was going on.

Nico laughed again, echoing around the room and Jo was hoping that Carmen would dismiss him, let him go but she said nothing. She just kept petting him, her eyes locked on Nico now.

"Ready to fuck?" Nico's grin bordered on obnoxious and yet it had a strange charm to it.

"I can't be arsed." Carmen sat up, pulling her thin dressing gown around her and Jo smiled, they were his words that she was using, it was strange how they'd ended up mimicking each other's phrases, but not a surprise given all the time that they spent together. Jo was still lying awkwardly on the bed, he didn't want to sit up, let Nico see the mess that he'd made.

Nico pouted, all playful, the blue starting to fade from his eyes. He obviously didn't know Carmen well if he thought that she'd fall for that.

"Jo, fuck Nico for me?" Carmen made herself comfy in the chair, the perfect position to see the bed. "I want to watch."

Nico took off his jacket, slinging his scarf over it, before sliding out of his shoes. Was he just going to get undressed? That seemed strangely unimpressive, he was expecting more of a show.

"Jo, I want you to undress Nico." Carmen clicked her fingers and Jo sat upright. Nico put out his hand for Jo to take, it felt like a strange dream, but he was intrigued to see where it would go.

All the embarrassment had morphed into curiosity, he let Nico drag him off the bed until they were standing opposite each other. Nico was dragging his eyes over him with an appreciative look on his face and Jo felt a surge of lust, he went in for a kiss, the taste of Carmen still on his lips. It was strange, Nico being the same height as him, the kisses felt more even, like there was a balance of power.

Nico was alternating between kissing him and licking at his mouth, trying to get every last drop of Carmen. Jo's moans filled the room, he was determined to put on a good show for Carmen, he wanted to please her, and Nico seemed equally compliant, desperate to arouse her.

Jo unzipped Nico's hoodie, allowing him to slip out of it, and he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His muscles rippled as he took a deep breath, and Jo traced his fingers over them, delighting in how Nico gasped as he brushed over his nipples, before trailing his fingers lower, teasing at the fine blond trail of hair leading down to an impressive bulge in his jeans. Jo sucked at his nipples while his hands fumbled with Nico's belt, in the end Nico had to help him with it before letting his massive cock hang free, fully erect and already leaking.

That was the one thing they had in common, Carmen didn't settle for anything less than a good thick eight inches. Nico's grin was back and Jo sank to his knees, placing little kisses along the length of Nico's cock as he slid his jeans and boxers down, letting Nico step out of them before kissing his way back up, allowing their hard cocks to press together as they kissed. This time it was raw and messy, needy whimpers escaping from their lips as they cocks rubbed against each other's.

Nico slid a hand down until it was wrapped around Jo's cock and Jo did the same, both slowly stroking the other, thumbs smearing the pre-come that was leaking from the tip.

"You're not to come until I say so." Carmen sounded like she was smiling, the image of her with a whip flashed into Jo's mind and he groaned out loud. Nico let go of his cock, they were both painfully hard and Jo wanted to last, to fuck Nico so thoroughly, and please Carmen. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jo spoke at the same time as Nico, their voices needy and breathless.

"No talking. Starting now." Carmen leant back in her chair. "Lube and condoms are in the top drawer."

Jo went to fetch them as Nico lay down on the bed, arse balanced on the edge, legs spread so that Carmen had a nice view.

"Spread them wider." Carmen ordered, and Nico lifted his legs up before letting them fall down into nearly a full split, holding his ankles tight. It did not look comfortable at all and yet Nico was still smiling, Carmen definitely had a good view now.

Jo's eyes were wide at the sight of the strap-on that was in the drawer too, he wondered if Carmen was planning on using that today, and his cock twitched just from the thought of it. Jo slipped the condom on, knowing that if he waited until he'd opened Nico up he'd probably only mess it up.

He tried to walk round the bed in a sexy fashion, swaying his hips so that his cock waggled as he walked, Carmen licked her lips at the sight of him, and he felt a surge of confidence, he knew that he could do this, that he wanted to do this, for her.

Jo leaned over Nico, giving him one last kiss, staring into his eyes to see if there was any doubt but Nico just nodded, a silent plea for Jo to get on with it. Jo kneeled between his spread legs, placing a little kiss on each ball, before nuzzling at the soft fuzzy hairs just below them. Nico gasped and Jo ran his tongue around the edge of his hole, placing his hands on his thighs to help steady Nico's trembling legs.

"I can see why you like him," Nico said, and Jo froze, Carmen had told them not to speak.

"I'm going to have to add another minute to the timer." Carmen chuckled to herself. "You're going to have to wait even longer to come."

Timer? Jo didn't like the sound of that, he was dangerously close to coming already and he was sure that once he was balls deep inside Nico it would be too much to resist. He went back to teasing at Nico's hole, allowing his tongue to dip inside as he heard Nico make the most beautiful noises.

Nico's moans were getting more desperate and Jo lubed up his fingers, circling Nico's hole before sliding in. The way he arched his back had Jo's cock leaking, and he curled his finger inside him, hitting his prostate as Nico gasped.

He slid another finger in and Carmen made an appreciative murmur, spurring him on and he added a third finger, feeling Nico clench and then relax around him.

"I think he's ready to be fucked." Carmen was grinning as Nico nodded, whimpering with need. "And I want to see that pretty face of yours Nico." He nodded in agreement, and from the way he was holding his ankles, that wasn't going to be a problem.

Jo lined up with Nico, staring at him, biting his lip as he waited for Jo to make his move. It felt like he was pressing too hard, using too much force but then Nico's body yielded to him, allowing him to thrust in, burying himself to the hilt slowly, waiting for Nico to release the breath he was holding.

"Neither of you are to come until I say so."

Jo started to thrust, little gentle rocks of his hips, as Nico scrunched his eyes shut, his jaw clenched as he squirmed on the bed, struggling to keep his legs spread wide. Once Nico had relaxed Jo managed to set up a nice pace, one that would allow him to control when they came, waiting for Carmen to let them come.

Nico's legs started to tremble and Jo wrapped his hands around Nico's ankles, spreading them a little wider as he thrust away.

"Faster. I want to see you really fuck him."

Nico's eyes were pleading with him, begging for more, and Jo picked up the pace, gasping as he tried to angle his thrusts so that they avoided Nico's prostate. He was so close, he could feel him clenching around him, getting ready to come. Jo took a deep breath, his moans now filled with frustration, and he knew even without looking that it was turning Carmen on.

Jo was slamming into Nico with each thrust, the bed moving with the force of it as Nico's arms fell down to his sides, unable to hold his legs anymore. His face was contorted, Jo could see how hard he was concentrating now, trying to hold out but his cock was rock hard and smearing pre-come all over his abs.

Nico covered his face with his hands, clearly overwhelmed by it all and Jo took a hand off Nico's ankles so that he could stroke the side of his face, Jo wanted to tell him how well he was doing, how beautiful he looked like this, but he was unwilling to wait any longer for his orgasm.

"Oh Nico, I want to see that pretty face of yours."

Nico's hands flew away from his face but it was too late, he'd broken the rules and that meant they both had to wait. A desperate whine fell from Nico's lips as he grabbed at the duvet, needing something to occupy his hands.

"You were so close, but that means another minute."

Jo groaned out loud, hoping that they could make the time, his balls were aching and the feeling of Nico wrapped around him was so exquisite that he was already floating on the brink of orgasm. Nico was biting his lip, his breathing laboured and Jo leant down to kiss Nico, leaving his legs wobbling as he thrust into him, his whole body trembling, needing his release.

"You can come now."

Jo felt relief flood through his body, he had made it, made Carmen proud. He wrapped his hand around Nico's cock, stroking away as Nico pressed his head back into the bed, coming with a gasp as he clenched around Jo, triggering an orgasm so spectacular that he went limp, collapsing on top of Nico as he shuddered, both twitching with the aftershocks.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you."

Jo's cock twitched, the sound of Carmen praising him was so hot, and although he had just come, he could already feel himself getting hard again. Carmen's fingers trailed over his back, he hadn't heard her move, but the sound of Nico's heavy breathing was ringing in his ears.

The sound of the drawer being opened had Jo gasping, and the click of the lube being opened was all it took to have him achingly hard. She was nowhere near as gentle opening him up as he'd been with Nico, but the strap-on was much smaller than him, barely bigger than two fingers and he knew that he'd be able to take it.

Carmen thrust a finger inside him, Nico kissing the side of his neck as she went straight for his prostate, quickly adding a second finger and thrusting a few times before withdrawing them. The strap-on felt cold pressing against his hole, as Carmen slid inside him his hips twitched, making Nico writhe underneath him, still impaled on Jo's cock.

It wasn't long before Nico was gasping through his second orgasm, adding to the sticky mess between their bodies as Carmen was yelling in Spanish. He had no idea what she was saying but it sounded like she was enjoying herself. Jo came with a grunt, his body exhausted in the best possible way as he lay trapped between Carmen and Nico, soft hair tickling at his sensitive skin as they all caught their breath.

"Shower time," Carmen said, she wasn't done ordering them about, but a shower did sound nice.

Jo hissed as she withdrew, Nico holding his hand tight, bracing himself for the same strange feeling as Jo slithered out of him, making him pull the strangest of faces. Carmen threw the strap-on onto the floor, Jo pitied whoever had to clean this room but he wasn't going to tell Carmen that.

He slung the used condom in the bin, following Nico to the bathroom and smiling as he limped slightly, he was going to remember this for a while. Jo started the shower running but there was no sign of Carmen so the two of them wandered into the shower, leaving the door open for Carmen to join them.

There was a creak at the door and Jo looked up to see Carmen filming them as they kissed.

"Don't stop for me."

"What are you doing?" Jo put out a hand to try and drag her into the shower but she stepped back, holding the phone further away from him.

"I need something to remember you by." Carmen grinned. "For all the lonely nights until the next race weekend."

Jo and Nico put on a show, washing each other while kissing as the warm water washed over them, making sure that Carmen wasn't going to forget this in a hurry.

*

The following race weekend Carmen strolled into the paddock with her guys at either side. She had watched the video over and over again, touching herself as she lay alone, but now she had them by her side she felt invincible. Like a goddess, with two handsome guys to worship her.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
